Hip To My Heart
by summaluv14
Summary: I was listening to this song and it just made me think of Delena...


_**I was listening to this song and it just made me think of Delena. (Everything does!) So, the song is **_Hip To My Heart, by The Band Perry. **_It's a great song, great band, I encourage you to check it out! I don't own anything! _**

"I don't feel so good." Elena said to Damon when she started to get dizzy. She felt herself starting to fall but could do nothing to stop it.

"Whoa," Damon called out as he caught Elena just before she hit the ground. "Let's get you home." Damon held Elena's hand to steady her as he guided her out of The Grill. Matt had called him when he noticed Elena throwing back shots like there was no tomorrow.

_"you like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand, the way, it fits, is got me feeling lucky"_

Through her drunken haze, Elena still felt the butterflies in her stomach that appeared whenever she got close to Damon. This time, not only was she close to him, she was practically holding on to him for dear life. She couldn't help but like the way his hand felt perfectly in hers, like their hands were molded specifically for the other's.

Even though Damon was on high alert for any signs that Elena was worsening, he couldn't help but notice how her shirt fit her so well. She was wearig a deep purple t-shirt with a low v-neck. Damon thought that the shirt seemed to hug Elena's curves in all the right places. He shook his head, looking from her chest to her beautiful face. He was suprised to see her staring right back at him.

_"you got that somthin, boy I want to be where you are"_

Damon let go of Elena's hand as he set her on the couch in the Boarding House living room. Elena had to force herself to lay her hand by her side and not reach for the one she just lost. Her hand missed Damon's warmth and she felt it getting cold. She craned her neck to see Damon across the room, looking for something. He was only a few feet away but she felt a need to get up and stand beside him.

"_can't even fall for some other man, cuz brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart"_

Elena found herself wishing, again, that she could feel the way she felt with Damon, with Stefan. She knew Stefan was the nicer guy, the one who would ultimately make her less crazy. But Elena realized that, she could take the crazy that came along with Damon as long as she got him, too. She could handle anything, as long as he was by her side. She couldn't help it, Damon knew a way into her heart that Stefan didn't.

_"all the girls in town look you up, they look you down, I know, so, c'mon and pick your kitten"_

Damon walked over to Elena and laid the blanket he had just found over her. He made sure it had covered her whole body before he looked up at her. He was dumbfounded to find her staring at him, again.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" Elena whispered to him, still looking into his azure blue eyes.

"Anything." He smiled lightly as he took a seat at the end of the couch where her feet were.

"It's 10 o'clock on a friday night." She told him, like he didn't already know.

He laughed quietly. "That's not a question."

"It's 10 o'clock on a friday night, and you're here taking care of me." Damon's smile faded and turned down to a frown.

"That's still not a question, Elena. Do you know what a question is?" He tried to hide his confusion with sarcasm.

She ignored him. "You're taking care of me, instead of I don't know, getting laid?" She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, like it was a usual thing, talking to Damon about his sex life.

"Elena, not only is that STILL not a question, but also, I am soooo not having this discussion with you." He got up to leave, but Elena called after him.

"You and I both know how easy it would be for you to do just that. Actually for you to be doing _anything _with _any _girl. But you aren't, you're here, with me. I was wondering why that was. Why don't you just pick a girl already? They all want you."

Damon turned back towards Elena and turned the sarcasm up extra high. He wouldn't be able to say what he wanted to if he took it seriously. "On the contraire, my dear Elena. There is one girl that doesn't want me. Just one. And it just so happens to be that that one girl, is the _only _girl I would want to be spending a friday night with." He smirked at her.

_"you play it cool, you play it so coo-coo-cool, and what am I supposed to do, when you play it so cool?"_

Elena couldn't help but be frustrated. He just, he knew how to get to her so well. And it was partly bcause he knew her better than anyone. That meant that he knew all the things that made her the madest. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to do or say to him when he knew what it was gonna be before she even thought it?

She threw of the blanket he had put on her and stomped over to were he stood. She glared at him and he just smirked cockily at her, which made her even more pissed.

_"and I got the hots for you"_

She crashed her lips against his and smiled as she felt him freeze against her. She had finally done something that caught him off guard. It made the kiss all the more sweeter. When he thawed out and started kissing her back, she pulled away.

Damon was frustrated that she pulled away just when he had started getting into it. But he couldn't tell her or show her how frustrated he was because his shock outweighed it.

Elena smirked _his _signature smirk at him. "She must be one lucky, dumb, girl." She said simply before her lips were on his again.


End file.
